The present method relates to a method and arrangement for displacing forces, particularly loads.
The object of the present invention is an advantageous displacement of forces, particularly loads, in opposition to frictional forces.
In none of the prior publications discussed below has this idea been even remotely disclosed or suggested.
The prior art includes an arrangement for blocking the movement of force transmission members, which permits movement of two or more force-transmission members with respect to each other. The blocking by friction or clamping of one blocking member on its guide part which is caused by one force transmission member is counteracted by the action of one or more additional force members. This arrangement serves, for instance, for eliminating backward slippage or dead motion in gears, feed spindles, step bearings, bearings and the like and therefore practically whatever play is present between moving members.
Said arrangement (Federal Republic of Germany A 569 894) is not suitable for the displacing of forces within the meaning of the present invention, as is already clear from the purpose of said previously known arrangement, namely to serve for blocking the movement of force transmission members.
Another arrangement for converting a linear movement into a rotary movement is known in which the conversion of the linear movement of a rotatably mounted drive part into rotary movement is effected by means of inclined slipways. The amount of the rotary movement is determined by the amount of the axial movement of the drive part and of the angle of inclination of the slipway, which acts in accordance with the principle of an inclined plane. This arrangement operates fundamentally in the manner of a ratchet wheel, the action of an outer force resulting in a direction of movement perpendicular to it. This arrangement also serves, via a wedge surface, to employ, for example, a horizontal force in order to lift and lower a vertical force or weight. This prior publication (OA-A No. 233 099) can also not solve the present problem.
A hydraulically operated linear motor which is provided with a clamping arrangement for the linear movement of a band, strip or the like and has two transport clamps working in opposite directions and having recesses for the belt operates in the same manner as the devices described above. This linear motor is also not adapted, or intended, to solve the purpose of the present invention. The same is true, also, of the prior publication in accordance with FR-A No. 2 092 367.